Digital communication systems may use frames to transmit data through a network of communication systems to a destination. Ideally, frames of data are transmitted without error. In some networks, the reliability of framed and transmitted data may be increased by transmitting identical data in two data streams. If one data stream degrades or otherwise fails, the spare data stream may be used. When a switch occurs from one data stream to another data stream, some data may be lost.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.